Tout n'était que noirceur et mélancolie
by lyssa740
Summary: Rogue a survécu à Nagini et se retrouve maintenant professeur de DCFM. C'est Lunmila Coraghan, une nouvelle, qui le remplace en potions. Mais celle-ci n'est pas une inconnue pour Severus. Vont-ils cette fois s'accorder pour sa marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà une petite fic que j'ai retravaillé – voilà pourquoi je la poste à nouveau – afin qu'elle soit plus sur le ton de l'humour.

J'ai imaginé une autre facette du professeur Rogue, je vous laisse découvrir ! L'idée est que cette fic soit un peu drôle, et pas nécessairement trop sérieuse !

 **Pour vous faire un résumé de la situation** : cette fic se situe à la fin du Tome 7, Dumbledore est toujours vivant (c'est plus drôle quand il est là, en fait sa mort était une ruse pour aider à la chute de Vous-savez-qui), Severus a survécu à la blessure causée par Nagini ( ce qui lui donne un grosse cicatrice très sexy au niveau du cou), Remus et Thonks sont toujours vivants et le Trio-d'or revient à Poudlard un an pour préparer enfin leurs Aspics. Voilà en gros aucun rapport avec la fin du Tome 7 mais c'est plus rigolo !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages, sauf un, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Celle un personnage – peut-être d'autres plus tard on verra – et l'intrigue sont en revanche le fruit de mon imagination.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et vos idées par la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un long été**

Il faisait froid en ce jeudi précédent la rentrée scolaire. L'ensemble des professeurs devait arriver à Poudlard le lendemain pour préparer la rentrée avant l'arrivée des élèves le lundi. Severus Rogue était prêt. Il avait passé l'été à Poudlard et par conséquent avait eu tout le loisir de préparer sa rentrée. Il s'ennuyait aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'ennuyer un jour autant.

Lors des derniers combats avec Vous-Savez-Qui à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, quand les jours auraient dû être ensoleillés et joyeux, le Maître des Ténèbres avait repris sa fulgurante ascension réduisant le monde sorcier à la noirceur et à la peur. Après d'épiques combats, Severus s'était retrouvé avec Voldemort contre le jeune sorcier Harry Potter et le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il avait alors dû révéler à Voldemort son rôle de contre espion et son allégeance à Dumbledore. Il sauva ainsi la vie du Directeur et celle de Harry en se retournant contre son ancien maître.

Voldemort avait été vaincu. Ou blessé. Nul ne saurait le dire comme auparavant personne ne pouvait être sûr que Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Et ses fidèles serviteurs continuaient d'œuvrer dans l'ombre en attendant son nouveau retour. La protection de Severus permit de laisser libre champs à Harry pour attaquer Tom Jedusor. Mais en voyant cette trahison, Voldemort avait lancé son fidèle Nagini aux trousses de Severus. Le serpent l'ayant mordu à la gorge sa vie lui semblait déjà lui échapper mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide du vieil homme qui avait toujours cru en lui. Dumbledore avait alors appelé à la rescousse son fidèle phoenix Fumsek pour refermer la plaie de Severus. Celui-ci s'était alors évanoui et rouvert les yeux plusieurs jours plus tard à Sainte-Mangouste, engourdi mais vivant. La blessure à son cou le faisait horriblement souffrir, le poison du serpent, malgré les larmes de Fumsek, s'était quand même répandu dans son sang et la cicatrice, trop grave pour être soignée par magie avait été soignée à la moldue, recousue. Elle lui grattait donc atrocement mais il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper car elle était cachée son une épais pansement, lui-même sous un épais bandage destiné justement à la protéger de toute infection et surtout de tout grattage.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour se sentir mieux et être capable de sortir de Sainte-Mangouste. Il lui faudrait sans doute cependant tout l'été pour se sentir complètement sur pied.

Dumbledore venait tous les jours le voir, visiblement inquiet pour son protégé. Au bout de quelques jours il lui apprit que la guerre était finie. Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus, certains Mangemorts restèrent fidèles à Voldemort et par ce biais, cherchait à tout prix à localiser Severus et à le tuer, car il était un traître, un ****** de traitre. Dumbledore eut alors une grande idée, une grandiose idée : que Severus passe tout l'été à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les protections de l'école avaient été remises en place et augmentées suite aux combats. Il y serait ainsi en sécurité plus qu'ailleurs.

Dumbledore voulait protéger Severus. Encore plus qu'Harry Potter, il apparaissait maintenant comme le grand ennemi à abattre car il était un traître. Il portait la marque et les stigmates physiques de son allégeance aux Ténèbres et pourtant il avait retourné sa baguette contre le Mage noir. Après ce combat épique Dumbledore laissa Harry passer l'été chez les Wheasley. La famille entière avait juré de le protéger. Des magiciens au service de Dumbledore et du jeune sorcier faisaient le guet autour de la maison en permanence. Cependant, Severus n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre endroit où aller. L'adresse de sa maison non loin du chemin de traverse, dans une petite rue calme, étroite et sombre, était connue de tous et il n'y aurait pas survécu deux jours.

Dumbledore après moultes conversations houleuses avec son buté de protégé lui imposa alors à de passer l'été à Poudlard. Seul. Avec les elfes de maison. Même Hagrid, le garde de chasse qu'il détestait, avait pris quelques semaines pour se rendre en Roumanie dans l'espoir sans doute de ramener encore un dragon chez lui.

Severus capitula et alla donc passé l'été à Poudlard.

Plus les jours passaient plus ils étaient longs. Plus il sentait la solitude lui peser, plus que jamais. Il avait toujours ressenti la solitude, ayant été abandonné et repoussé par tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et repoussant tous ceux qui osaient lui montrer un peu d'attention. Un mécanisme d'auto-défense sans doute pour ne plus souffrir encore. Mais visiblement ce choix qu'il avait fait n'était pas le bon car il souffrait quand même, ressassant encore et encore son passé et sa vie pleine de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Dumbledore avait la gentillesse de passer régulièrement le voir. Ils s'asseyaient ensemble et jouaient aux échecs sorciers en buvant un vieux cognac que le vieil homme gardait bien caché dans son bureau. Severus Rogue n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard lui montrait de l'intérêt. Il semblait être le seul homme sur cette Terre à apprécier Severus. C'est lui qui, après la première guerre, avait accepté le changement de Severus et lui avait proposé le poste de professeur des potions, sachant son ancien élève extrêmement doué dans cette matière. Il avait toujours essayé de le protéger de la souffrance, après l'éloignement de Lilly Potter par exemple. Il avait confiance en lui et Severus ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi, il ne pensait même pas mériter réellement cette confiance, lui qui avait la marque.

Un jour ou Dumbledore était venu rendre visite à Severus, celui-ci, plus bas que jamais, s'était fâché contre le vieux directeur en lui disant qu'il devait cesser de venir, qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer de le sauver et qu'il aurait préféré mourir, sa vie n'était que noirceur, tristesse et mélancolie. Et là, chose rare et inattendue, c'est Dumbledore qui s'était énervé. Comme jamais quiconque ne l'avait vu s'énerver. Il cria sur Séverus qu'il était égoïste et immature. Que beaucoup de gens avaient déployé beaucoup d'énergie pour le sauver, que ses collègues et beaucoup d'autres sorciers lui témoignaient du respect et parfois de l'émotion et que c'est lui, l'homme en noir qui les repoussait et s'enfermait dans sa torpeur et sa mélancolie. Sur ce, Dumbledore était parti laissant Severus Rogue assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux perdus regardant le vide. Il était resté comme ça plusieurs heures, ou plusieurs jours, il n'en savait rien. Les elfes de maison avaient bien, en effet, apporté des repas mais il n'y avait pas touché. Il se repassait en mémoire sa vie, son passé. Comme il était devenu le Severus actuel. La souffrance, la souffrance avait tout déclenché. Ses parents l'avaient fait souffrir, ne l'avait pas réellement aimé. Ses camarades de classe puis de Poudlard, l'avaient fait souffrir car il était différent et solitaire. Lilly Potter avait été, après sa mère, la deuxième femme aimée qui l'avait fait souffrir. Elle l'avait laissé tomber pour James Potter car elle avait peur de sa noirceur et de son attirance pour les forces de l'ombre. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à le précipiter dans sa chute. Il était tombé, avec toute sa souffrance dans les bras du maître des Ténèbres et les douleurs avaient fait leur devoir. Tout comme Harry Potter a été sauvé par l'amour de sa mère, Severus Rogue s'est enfoncé dans le mal à la hauteur de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti toute sa vie. Et les douleurs physiques avaient remplacées les douleurs émotionnelles. Au-delà de la marque ce sont surtout les stigmates des combats qui l'avaient fait souffrir. De nombreuses cicatrices et brûlures recouvraient son corps. Il s'était parfois trop exposé, n'ayant rien à perdre, ayant déjà tout perdu. Et la vie avait fait son œuvre, il était revenu du bon côté et commencé à enseigner. Il pensait aussi que maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de se faire passer pour méchant il pouvait essayer d'être plus gentil, plus aimable, plus avenant. Mais pour qui ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre près de Severus.

« Professeur Rogue ? » cria une grosse voix qui était sans nul doute celle de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Cette voix le fit sortir de sa torpeur mais il ne répondit pas pour autant. Son caractère ne l'avait jamais amené à être avenant et encore moins avec Hagrid. Celui-ci, passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, ou plutôt essaya de passer car il était tellement grand et large que la porte était petite par rapport à lui. Il réussit à entrer dans la pièce et à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Professeur Rogue, ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? »

« Si Hagrid, le château entier a dû vous entendre. »

« Ah… Vous dormiez ? »

« Non Hagrid je pensais. »

« Ah… Votre été n'a pas été trop long professeur ? Je vous plains sincèrement d'avoir passé l'été seul ici avec ces elfes de maison. »

« Si Hagrid c'était très long. Mais je le mérite. »

« Comment osez vous dire ça professeur ? » Le ton de Hagrid monta, celui s'emportait un peu. « Vous ne méritez pas ça monsieur, vous êtes un héros. Vous avez été contre espion pendant des années sans que personne ne le devine et ne le sache et vous avez sauvé Harry et Albus en vous sacrifiant. Vous ne méritez pas ça monsieur, même si vous êtes souvent désagréable et blessant vous êtes un héros et vous méritez beaucoup de respect.»

Severus était touché. Jamais il n'oserait le dire mais il était touché. Il n'avait en effet jamais été gentil avec Hagrid, étant même souvent odieux et celui-ci arrivait quand même à passer outre et à s'asseoir avec lui tout en le complimentant. Il esquissa un sourire, le coin droit de sa bouche remonta légèrement et il réussit à articuler et à prononcer doucement, comme un murmure :

« Merci Hagrid. »

Le géant savait qu'il avait touché le professeur. Il avait remarqué l'esquisse de sourire de celui-ci et il s'étonna que le fait de prononcer « Merci » n'ait pas mis sa bouche en sang, il ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer ce mot devant lui.

« Voulez-vous que nous terminions cette partie d'échecs ? » proposa le géant.

Pour toute réponse, Severus déplaça un pion. Il n'allait pas encore dire merci.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 – Une remplaçante ?**

Le lendemain de cette partie d'échecs Hagrid rejoint tout naturellement Severus pour prendre le déjeuner, il avait effectué la même action le matin-même pour le petit-déjeuner. Le professeur pris peur que Hagrid le prenne maintenant pour un ami. Il devait cependant admettre que même si le garde-chasse n'était pas réputé pour son intelligence, il était gentil et d'une compagnie somme toute pas si désagréable que ça. Mais il ne lui dirait jamais. Il espérait que l'habitude qu'Hagrid semblait prendre disparaîtrait avec la rentrée.

« Les professeurs arrivent ce soir », commença à dire Hagrid, comme si Severus Rogue ne le savait pas. « Nous allons rencontrer votre remplaçante. »

En effet, quelques jours après sa « condamnation » à rester à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait annoncé à Severus, après les nombreux échecs de recrutement, que celui-ci aurait enfin la charge du cours contre de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cette nomination avait mis un peu de baume à Severus et l'avait un peu occupé.

« Ma remplaçante ? » Severus essaya de prononcer ces mots avec tout le dédain donc il était capable, essayant de montrer à Hagrid que ce n'était que pour tenir la conversation par politesse. Mais en réalité il souhaitait réellement savoir car il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de potionniste du sexe féminin ayant un niveau suffisant pour venir enseigner à Poudlard.

« Oui je ne connais pas son nom mais Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était une jeune femme. Cela va faire du bien au rang des professeurs. Une jeune femme vous imaginez ? »

Oui Severus imaginait. Il imaginait même très bien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait espérer ou prendre peur mais cessa d'y réfléchir, la vie n'avait jamais été aussi gentille avec lui et elle ne laissait jamais de seconde chance.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 – L'arrivée de Lunmila

Les élèves étaient déjà installés dans la grande salle en ce jour de rentrée à Poudlard. Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée dans la salle des élèves de première année et leur répartition dans les différentes maisons. Les portes étaient toujours fermées le professeur Mc Gonagall faisant son discours aux premières années.

Mais contrairement aux années précédentes, l'ambiance n'était pas la même dans la grande salle. Et la table des professeurs était au centre de l'attention de tous. A sa place habituelle, le professeur Rogue attirait un nombreux de regards bien plus élevés que les années précédentes et, à son grand désespoir, beaucoup moins impressionnés. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait, son statut de contre espion, sa bataille pour sauver Dumbledore et Harry et la chute de Voldemort. Il était un héros et les élèves – ainsi que les professeurs – le regardaient différemment. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas être au centre des attentions de tous. Il se tourna vers Hagrid :

« Pourquoi me fixent-ils tous ainsi ? » demanda-t-il au géant

« Vous êtes un héros professeur. »

« … »

« Ce sont peut-être aussi vos cheveux. »

« Quoi mes cheveux ? »

« Ils sont étrangement longs professeur »

« Ah oui n'ayant pas pu quitter cet endroit je n'ai pas pu les faire couper chez mon coiffeur. Et il est impensable que les elfes de maison me coupent les cheveux. »

« Je ne vous savais pas si attaché à votre coiffeur. Je peux vous les couper si vous le souhaitez je coupe les miens moi-même. »

« Non merci Hagrid, non merci. »

Au grand soulagement de Rogue, une porte sur le côté, dans le prolongement de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit, pour en laisser sortir Albus Dumbledore suivi de la nouvelle professeure de potions. Cette arrivée attira tous les regards des élèves dans leur direction, offrant un peu de répit au professeur Rogue.

Il se tourna également pour voir le nouveau professeur et ainsi vérifier si son intuition était bonne. Et elle l'était. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus ressenti d'émotion si forte depuis si longtemps. Depuis les batailles sa vie était calme et plate et soudain…. La jeune professeure, avant de s'asseoir tourna sa tête pour observer ses collègues professeurs. Elle leur souriait à tous pour se montrer sympathique et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Severus elle ne changea pas de sourire mais baissa un peu la tête, comme une petite révérence. Puis elle s'assit sans dire un mot.

Les élèves avaient bien évidemment tous vu ce geste. Hermione Granger se retourna rapidement vers Harry et Ron et toute excitée leur dit :

« Vous avez vu le petit geste qu'à eu la nouvelle professeure envers Rogue ? Je suis sûre que elle aussi elle a entendu l'histoire et elle sait ce qu'il a fait. »

« Hermione, ne t'excite pas comme ça, la tempéra Ron, il a peut-être fait des trucs cools et a sauvé Harry mais ça reste un enfoiré qui est injuste envers les élèves et limite sado avec ses retenues. Et maintenant c'est lui notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… On va souffrir je crois. En même temps il les connaît bien les forces du mal ! »

« Ron ! » Hermione le coupait, depuis qu'elle avait eu vent des activités d'espionnage de son professeur elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui et n'aimait pas que Ron se moque de son passé au sein des forces du mal. Elle ne cessait aussi de se demandait ce à quoi ressemblait la cicatrice de son professeur. Il portait toujours les mêmes robes qui remontaient sur son cou ce qui permettait de cacher le grand pansement, qui commençait au bas de son mâchoire jusqu'à son aisselle.

Les conversations de la grande salle furent interrompues par la grande porte qui s'ouvrit laissant entrer les premières années, éblouis par la beauté de la salle, comme tous les élèves de premières années de chaque année.

Dans son discours de rentée le directeur Dumbledore annonça à tous les élèves, bien que tous les anciens furent déjà au courant, que le professeur Rogue serait leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour la énième fois de la soirée tous les regards convergèrent de nouveau vers lui. Beaucoup eurent en tête « enfin ! ». Les Serpentards se mirent à applaudir leur Directeur de maison. Et, à la surprise générale, le reste de la salle se mit à applaudir, doucement, timidement, de peur de se voir enlever chacun des points à leur maison. Personne n'applaudissait sa nomination mais tout le monde applaudissait le héros, l'espion, celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour être espion de Dumbledore et celui qui avait sauvé le vieux directeur et le jeune élu Harry Potter.  
Jamais Severus Rogue ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise. A part les élèves de Serpentards, personne ne l'avait jamais applaudi et encore moins une salle entière. Il ne savait comment réagir alors il resta stoïque.

C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui le tira de ce mauvais pas.

Avec un grand sourire il se leva et clama :

« Merci à tous, merci pour le professeur Rogue qui vous est reconnaissant, j'en suis certain. »

Severus se senti encore plus mal à l'aise et fit des gros yeux censés exprimer l'incompréhension. Puis Dumbledore continua :

« Je vous remercie tous maintenant de tourner vos applaudissements bienveillants en direction du professeur Lunmila Coraghan, votre nouveau professeur de potions. »

Les applaudissements reprirent alors et le professeur Coraghan fit un large sourire à tout le monde.

La fin de soirée se passa bien, comme tous les ans. Les élèves quittèrent les tables, fatigués mais repus et surtout excités de reprendre les cours le lendemain.

Une fois les élèves sortis les professeurs allèrent tous saluer leur nouvelle collègue. Celle-ci essayait – poliment – de faire court car elle souhaitait adresser un mot à Severus Rogue. Quand elle réussit enfin à se dégager elle vit sa grande cape noire flotter au-dessus du sol, il venait de quitter la pièce. Sans doute avait-il attendu, souhaitant lui parler également. Elle se dit qu'il n'était pas bon de lui courir après dès le premier jour de son retour, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle le laissa donc partir avec ses questions, ses interrogations et ses douleurs. Elle retourna vers le groupe de professeurs qui lui démontrèrent de nouveau beaucoup de gentillesse et d'attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 – Reprise de contact**

Les premières journées de cours se passèrent sans souci et sans évènement notable. Severus Rogue jouissait d'un prestige plus grand mais cela ne lui enlevé pas la volonté d'être aussi stricte, sévère et non agréable durant ses heures de cours. Il ne fallait pas abuser.  
Il avait pour l'instant réussi parfaitement à éviter Lunmila Coraghan. Il avait beau ne pas avoir peur de Voldemort ni de mourir, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à seul avec elle.

Celle-ci faisait ses premiers pas à Poudlard et ceux-ci étaient pleins de réussite. Les cours de potions avaient changés du tout au tout. Tous les élèves l'appréciaient et les professeurs également. Elle partageait le centre des conversations avec Severus Rogue.

Le nouveau professeur ressemblait – selon les dire de Hermione, Harry et tous ceux qui avaient vécu dans le monde des Moldu – à une Moldu. Elle avait les cheveux longs châtains clairs, avec des bouclettes dans le bas, ils étaient brillants et soyeux. Il portait une longue robe de couleur bleue et des talons. Elle portait une cape aussi longue et large que celle de Severus mais la sienne était bleue comme sa robe. Elle se maquillait, ce qui impressionnait tous les élèves de Poudlard. Aucun professeur de l'école n'était aussi jeune et ne faisait aussi attention à son allure physique. Beaucoup d'élèves masculins tombèrent amoureux d'elle sans savoir si cela incombait à son sourire, ses talons, ses cheveux ou son maquillage.

La jeune professeure paraissait parfois, entre deux cours, quand son esprit n'était pas occupé, perdue, cherchant vers où ses pensées l'emmenaient.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches et d'investigation elle réussit à trouver une faille dans l'emploi du temps de Severus. Le mardi entre le cours des 5èmes années qui se finissait à 10h et le cours des 1ères années qui commençait à 11h, il n'avait pas cours. Le connaissant un peu elle se dit qu'il devait profiter de rester dans sa salle pour corriger les nombreux devoirs écrits qu'il aimait à donner à ses élèves. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à échanger avec lui plus qu'un « Bonjour Professeur ». Il faisait toujours en sorte de s'échapper quand elle arrivait et les seuls moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient les repas, entourés de tous les professeurs et des élèves, ce qui n'était pas idéal pour une discussion privée.

Le mardi suivant elle se rendit donc devant sa salle de cours – elle avait réussi à faire finir son cours 5 min avant et elle n'avait jamais cours le mardi après-midi, elle profitait d'habitude de ce moment de répits pour aller faire un tour à Près-au-Lard.

Elle attendit que les élèves fussent tous sortis de la classe, y compris les retardataires pour entrer dans la salle et refermer la porte sur elle. Elle crocheta la serrure de l'intérieur en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle appuya son dos sur la porte et attendit en fixant Severus. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait la tête dans ses copies, comme elle l'avait supposé. Elle le voyait comme elle l'avait imaginé après toutes ces années. Il était toujours habillé de noir, comme auparavant, il affectionnait ce ton et trouvait que cela donnait un style élégant, il devait détester la couleur bleu de sa propre robe pensa-t-elle. Il avait vieilli mais ne semblait pas si affecté par les marques du temps et par ses combats. Il avait peut-être pris une taille de vêtement mais pas plus. La seule chose qui ai réellement changé chez lui était ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il avait les cheveux coupés au carré, en dessous de ses oreilles et ils étaient propres. Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient à ses épaules, pleins d'épis et pas très nets. Il avait toujours détesté s'occuper de ses cheveux tout en refusant de les couper courts. Il trouvait que cela « cachait » un peu la forme disgracieuse de son nez.

Elle le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes quand enfin il leva la tête. L'expression qui apparut sur son visage était celle de l'étonnement et de la surprise. Il s'attendait à devoir l'affronter un jour à venir mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle agirait d'une manière sournoise. En même temps ça ne l'étonnait pas.

« Bonjour » lui dit-il, de sa voix monocorde et froide

« Bonjour Severus. » En lui répondant elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait beaucoup réfléchit à la manière de se retrouver seule avec lui mais pas à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle se lança : « Désolée de t'interrompre. »

« Tu n'es pas une élève ce n'est pas grave. »

« J'aimerais que nous parlions Severus » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? » Lui répondit-il mais sa voix était moins froide qu'habituellement. « Allons-nous asseoir si tu veux. » Il tendit le doigt et lui montra deux fauteuils disposés devant une cheminée qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette. L'air devient de suite plus agréable.

Ils s'assirent et c'est lui qui reprit :

« Que me veux-tu Lunmila ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« On m'a fait une offre d'emploi Severus, je ne pouvais pas refuser de venir enseigner à Poudlard. Et tu sais que je suis douée en potion » continua-t-elle en souriant. En effet, il lui avait appris ce que lui-même savait.

« D'accord, et pourquoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? Je pensais que les choses étaient claires. »

« Non Severus, pour toi non je ne t'ai jamais donné d'explications et tu n'as jamais demandé.

« Tu es partie Lunmila », répondit-il un petit peu énervé. « Je n'allais pas envoyer des hiboux dans le monde entier te courir après. »

« Tu ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi je suis partie ? »

« Je le sais »

Lunmila ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était certaine que Severus n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était partie du jour au lendemain il y avait de cela 6 ans sans lui donner aucune explication. Mais de toute évidence parler de cela le dérangeait et elle ne voulut pas insister. A sa grande surprise ce fut lui qui reprit la conversation.

« Tu es partie à cause de moi Lunmila », repris Severus.

« A cause de toi ? »

« Oui parce que j'ai été dans les rangs de Voldemort, parce que mon corps en porte encore les stigmates parce que je suis froid et que je ne te montrais pas assez que je tenais à toi, parce que je suis hideux parce que… »

« Tais-toi ! » Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de l'interrompre en haussant le ton. Intérieurement Severus sourit, elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça, elle avait un sacré caractère et elle le laissait enfin paraître devant les grands sourires qu'elle affichait en permanence dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle reprit : « Je ne suis pas partie parce que tu as été Mangemort, je ne suis pas partie parce que tu as un tatouage à l'avant-bras, je ne suis pas partie parce que tu as des cicatrices et des brûlures, je ne suis pas partie parce que tu as peur des gens et que tu n'oses pas montrer en public que tu ressens des choses, que tu n'es pas une statue et je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que tu te trouves laid. Je suis partie car, tout en étant avec moi tu avais en tête quelqu'un d'autre, je ne servais qu'à te faire oublier sans succès Lilly Evans et j'en ai souffert. Je pensais que tu finirais par m'aimer et l'oublier mais je faisais fausse route. Tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à elle et je ne comptais pas pour toi. »

« Tu te trompes » souffla-t-il dans un murmure

« Pardon ? » Elle avait très bien entendu, habituée à écouter tout bas ce qu'il n'osait dire tout haut

« Tu te trompes Lunmila, je t'ai aimé. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que maintenant je te comprends. Quand je suis partie, je suis allée vivre chez les Moldu, tu connais mon intérêt pour leur monde » Severus grimaça à cette pensée, « et j'ai rencontré un homme. Tout l'opposé de toi. Il était toujours entouré, d'amis, de famille, il était aimé et apprécié. Et il m'aimait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup et il me le montrait. Et cette période était réellement idyllique Severus, j'avais une jolie maison, un travail rigolo, un compagnon parfait. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi, mon grand brun ténébreux. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à toi quand j'étais avec lui, même dans l'intimité » – Severus grimaça de nouveau – « tu étais au centre de mes pensées alors que cet homme faisait son maximum pour que je l'aime lui. Et j'ai compris, j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais. J'ai compris qu'on peut aimer de plusieurs façons et que l'on peut ne pas oublier. Et quand cet homme m'a demandé de me marier avec lui, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je lui mentais et que je me mentais à moi-même. Je vivais avec lui dans le monde des Moldus pour me cacher de toi, pour t'oublier. Alors de nouveau j'ai fui. J'ai donné quelques cours particuliers à des jeunes élèves de Poudlard durant les vacances jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me contacte. »

Severus resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Partagé entre colère – elle avait eu un autre homme – peur – qu'allait-il se passer – et joie – une seconde chance. Mais était-elle revenue pour lui ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et remarqua qu'elle attendait sa réaction.

« Et maintenant ? » Fut la seule chose à laquelle il pensa.

« Maintenant ? Avant toute chose tu as cours cet après-midi mon cher. Et ensuite tu vas venir dans mes appartements une fois que tu auras finis ta journée et je vais te couper les cheveux. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas allé chez le coiffeur ? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde en veux à mes cheveux ? Ils sont très bien mes cheveux ! » S'énerva-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

« Ils seraient très bien si tu t'en occupais ! As-tu une brosse au moins ? »

Il fit non de la tête. Et lui donne une explication : « J'ai été coincé ici tout l'été pour échapper à la vengeance des hommes de Voldemort, il n'était pas question que ces satanés elfes de maison me coupent les cheveux ! »

« Alors viens je vais le faire », lui dit-elle d'une voix adoucie tout en lui souriant. Et elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, un dernier sourire avant de sortir.

Severus s'affala dans le fauteuil mais le repos fut de courte durée. Les élèves arrivaient déjà.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 – Le coiffeur, le coiffeur !**

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Il aimait donner cours, enseigner et torturer les élèves aussi. Mais Lunmila occupait ses pensées. Il avait été, des années auparavant, envouté par cette femme. Elle était jeune, belle, et elle l'aimait lui. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter et ensuite ils avaient vécu un peu ensemble. C'était les plus belles années de sa vie. Il s'en était rendu compte quand elle était partie, c'était tout lui ça. Elle était pourtant agaçante : toujours de bonne humeur, en train de rire et de parler. Elle avait aussi redécoré sa maison avec des couleurs. Et elle aimait les habitudes moldues. Certaines avaient du bon : l'alcool, les cigarettes, la musique. D'autres non : les restaurants, le cinéma, l'encens… Mais il avait été heureux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit et jamais même montré. Il ne faisait que râler contre elle. Il comprenait qu'elle soit partie.

« Tu n'es qu'un vieux con Severus », se dit-il pour lui-même. Depuis quand était-il devenu ce vieux con, allergique aux gens et au bonheur ? Oui Lily l'avait fait souffrir et il l'avait perdu … Il avait tenté de s'éloigner de tout le monde pour ne plus souffrir et ne plus faire souffrir. Mais cette stratégie n'était pas efficace.

La fin des cours sonna et, une fois les élèves sortis de la salle, Severus se leva. Il devait rejoindre Lunmila. Mais il avait légèrement peur aussi. Peur de se retrouver seul chez elle. Comment devait-il réagir ? Que devait-il faire ? Ils avaient été amants et il ne savait pas comment se comporter…

Il avançait à travers les couloirs et monta les marches sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte de Lunmila, il leva la main pour taper à la porte mais la voix de Lunmila la précéda

« Entre Severus. »

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et il entra dans la pièce. Il eut l'envie de plisser les yeux tellement la pièce était colorée. Lunmila n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour s'installer. Elle avait mis des tableaux colorés, des coussins colorés et des bougies colorées partout. Severus eu presque un haut le cœur.

« Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à t'installer Lunmila », lui dit sarcastiquement Severus.

« Je savais que tu détesterai ». Lui dit-elle en souriant, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. « Aller Severus, ma salle de bain est là-bas va te laver les cheveux je te les couperai une fois mouillés. Nous devons nous dépêcher, si nous sommes en retard pour le dîner tout le monde imaginera des choses. »

Severus partit dans la salle de bain et se shampooina. Puis il revient et s'assit sur la chaise que Lunmila avait installée au centre de la pièce. Il se tint droit comme d'habitude et ne bougea pas. Lunmila s'installa derrière lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pour les mettre bien en place et ce contact lui donna des frissons. Il n'avait pas été touché depuis longtemps – à part par les médicomages – et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Puis elle commença à couper ses cheveux en parlant. Elle adorait parler et Severus adorait ne pas l'écouter parler.

Quelque instants plus tard, elle se pencha vers lui et, tendrement embrassa sa joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « C'est finit ».

Il se retourna à la fois heureux et surpris par ce baiser léger ou fulgurant.

« Merci Lunmila. »

« De rien Severus. Allons dîner. »

Comme si de rien était, comme si rien n'avait de sens, elle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers la sortie de la pièce. Arrivés dans l'escalier elle lui lâcha la main – il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les croise ainsi – et ils avancèrent tous deux vers la grande salle côte à côte, Lunmila affichant un sourire radieux et Severus une sorte de rictus qui était en fait un sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 – Severus Rogue KO**

Les journées passèrent, calmes et tranquilles. Les cours se succédèrent sans événement notable. Lunmila et Severus se voyaient parfois pour discuter une fois les journées finies mais rien n'allait plus loin que le baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle savait que Severus avait besoin, tel un animal sauvage, d'être apprivoisé. Il ne fallait pas que quoi que ce soit aille trop vite ou il risquait de prendre peur. Elle le connaissait bien, trop bien. Mais elle avait le temps. Elle était partie et elle avait ainsi contribué à le renfermer encore plus sur lui-même. Elle était responsable de son comportement alors elle prenait le temps de le sortir de sa coquille doucement, sans qu'il prenne peur.

C'était un vendredi sombre et pluvieux. Le temps était maussade et les élèves de 6eme année étaient en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci les faisait travailler depuis une demi-heure sur un chapitre long et ennuyeux. Tout à coup, un petit bruit de chute se fit entendre. Tous les élèves levèrent les yeux en même temps. Le professeur Rogue était debout au milieu des allées et il venait de faire tomber le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise. En 6 ans à Poudlard jamais la bande de Harry n'avait vu le professeur Rogue faire tomber quoi que ce soit. Ils furent tous aussi étonnés que le professeur Rogue, celui-ci ne bougeait pas et paraissait déconnecté.

C'est Hermione qui rompit le silence : « Monsieur tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas, leva les yeux vers Hermione les yeux écarquillés et le regard perdu. Puis il s'effondra au sol.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 – La visite à l'infirmerie**

Harry Potter fit léviter le corps inerte de son professeur dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Les autres élèves de son cours le suivirent dans les couloirs. Ils firent tellement de bruit que les professeurs des classes environnantes sortirent chacun de leur classe pour trouver la cause de ce raffut. Ils expliquèrent alors à chacun que le professeur Rogue s'était évanoui en classe et qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la classe de Lunmila et lui expliquèrent l'évanouissement du professeur, elle abandonna ses élèves dans la classe sans dire un mot et suivit la troupe. Elle joua des coudes pour se retrouver au même niveau que Harry Potter et entra avec lui dans l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh les accueilli sans connaitre la raison de leur venue.

« Madame, Madame, le professeur Rogue s'est évanoui en classe », lui dit Harry Potter tout en faisant toujours léviter le corps du professeur.

« Installez-le là », indiqua Madame Pomfresh en indiquant un des lits. « Je ne pensais pas le voir ici un jour celui-là. »

Elle s'approcha du lit pour commencer à l'ausculter. Lunmila, Harry, Hermione et Ron restèrent au bout du lit à regarder. Les autres élèves restaient au bout de l'infirmerie, tout le monde était inquiet. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être malade et cela concordait avec le moment où tous les anciens acolytes de Voldemort souhaitaient sa mort. Même si la plupart des élèves de l'école le trouvait horrible et cruel personne ne souhaitait sa mort – enfin surtout maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'en fait c'était un héros et pas un horrible mangemort.

« Alors ? » Demanda inquiète Lunmila à Mme Pomfresh.

« Venez m'aider s'il vous plaît. Il a beaucoup de fièvre, ce doit être un poison. Aidez-moi il faut le déshabiller vite. »

Lunmila se rapprocha du lit, de l'autre coté de Mme Pomfresh. Elle aida celle-ci à enlever la cape de Severus, puis sa redingote, puis sa chemise. A ce moment là un soupir de terreur traversa l'infirmerie. Les élèves et l'infirmière découvrirent le corps de Severus. Lunmila savait et elle n'avait pas pensé, dans la précipitation, à éloigner les élèves et à préparer l'infirmière à ce qu'elle verrait. Maintenant il était trop tard. Ils virent tous la marque des ténèbres tatouée à l'avant-bras droit de Severus, qu'il avait toujours pris grand soin de cacher. Ils virent également la grande cicatrice encore rougeoyante qui traversait tout le côté gauche de son cou. Elle était assez impressionnante et s'étendait du bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son aisselle. Ils découvrirent aussi son torse, grand, pâle et imberbe. Mais c'est la vue de nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur le torse qui avait créé ce sentiment de peur parmi les élèves. La partie gauche du torse de Severus, à partir de son épaule et jusqu'à ses côtes était brûlée, comme s'il était tombé dans un feu virulent. Et le reste de son torse était couvert de cicatrices en tout genre. Lunmila savait bien d'où venait ses blessures, il lui avait déjà expliqué : le Maître des Ténèbres aimait à punir ses membres lors d'erreurs ou de résultats insuffisants à ses yeux. Severus ayant souvent tenté de ralentir ses projets pour servir la cause du bien avait donc souvent subit les foudres du Maître. Et Lunmila savait aussi que le dos du professeur était dans un état encore pire.

« Mme Pomfresh, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Lunmila pour enlever l'infirmière à la contemplation de ce corps meurtri et la reconcentrer sur les soins.

« Il a été empoisonné ma chère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un remède pour cela. » Elle s'absenta pendant quelques minutes qui paraissaient une éternité à Lunmila. Puis l'infirmière revient au chevet du professeur. « C'est d'ailleurs lui qui me la fournit il y a quelques années quand Vous-Savez-qui essayaient par tout moyen de tuer notre cher Harry Potter. Il m'avait donné ce petit flacon en me disant que ça pourrait peut-être me servir. Il ne pensait surement pas qu'il se sauverait lui-même en me le donnant. »

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche du malade et y versa l'antidote.

« Cependant », continua Mme Pomfresh, « il faut attendre. Son corps va doucement éliminer le poison, il va avoir de la fièvre pendant plusieurs heures et il devrait ainsi rester dans le coma pendant quelques heures voir jours. Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations. » L'infirmière dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton sec ce qui fit comprendre aux élèves qu'ils étaient de trop.

Lunmila cependant, s'assit à côté du lit et pris la main de Severus. L'infirmière, en s'éloignant du lit, sourit tendrement.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 – Mme Pomfresh et Lunmila alliées**

La nuit passa, longue, très longue. Lunmila et Mme Pomfresh restant auprès du professeur Rogue. Il dormait et de temps en temps son corps se réveillait pour extraire le poison de son corps. Il suait, vomissait et les deux femmes regrettaient vraiment de se trouver là. Elles ne dormaient que par période de 5 minutes. Mme Pomfresh était assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait rapproché du lit de son patient ce qui lui permettait de « s'affaler » un peu dans le dossier et d'être relativement correctement installée. Ce n'était pas le cas de Lunmila qui, elle, était assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait collée au lit du malade pour pouvoir y poser ses bras et sa tête afin de tenter de dormir un peu. Mais elle était convaincue qu'elle allait regretter pendant plusieurs jours cette position. Après une nouvelle crise, les deux femmes se regardèrent en soupirant. Il allait être six heures du matin et elles n'arriveraient plus à dormir maintenant. Les professeurs de l'école et Dumbledore, habitués à se lever tôt, risquaient de venir dans peu de temps voir où en était l'état de Severus. Elles s'assirent donc en soupirant et en attendant que le temps passe. Ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui rompit le silence :

« Mlle Coraghan, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit avec gentillesse Lunmila, avec le plus joli sourire qu'elle pouvait offrir malgré la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

« Vous semblez proche de Severus… » l'infirmière n'osa pas continuer. Sa question lui brulait les lèvres mais elle avait peur du fait que Severus puisse l'entendre, il n'hésiterait pas un instant à la sutpéfixier s'il apprenait qu'elle avait cherché à avoir plus d'informations sur sa vie privée. Mais Lunmila lui sourit de nouveau et lui répondit, naturellement.

« En effet, nous nous somme fréquentés il y a quelques années. Mais j'ai tout fichu en l'air et je l'ai abimé encore plus. »

« Ah bon ? » Cette fois la curiosité de l'infirmière était très forte et elle ne pouvait plus le cacher. « Ainsi il n'avait pas été toute sa vie cet ours mal léché célibataire. »

« Oui j'étais son apprentie et lors d'une conférence chiante au possible les choses ont quelques peu évoluées… Nous avons passé plusieurs années ensemble mais je suis finalement partie alors que je l'aimais toujours. »

« Pourquoi ? » Mme Pomfresh rougit à cette question sortie très rapidement de sa bouche, comme si elle ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Lunmila lui sourit pas gênée

« Vous savez, durant sa jeunesse et pendant de longues années, il a aimé Lilly Potter et il a eu du mal à passer au-dessus de cela. Severus est quelqu'un de très loyal et il n'arrivait pas à continuer à vivre sans elle. Il a souhaité essayer durant le temps où nous étions ensemble mais ce n'était pas simple. Je lui disais souvent qu'il devait avancer, vivre. Elle était morte et en plus elle en avait épousé un autre. Mais cela n'avait pas d'intérêt pour Severus, il est trop loyal. C'est comme avec Dumbledore, le vieux l'a cru quand il est revenu du côté du bien et pour cela il est prêt à lui sacrifier sa vie. Vous avez vu son corps, vous avez vu ce qu'il est prêt à endurer. Enfin, Severus avait du mal à passer à autre chose, à l'oublier elle. Et moi j'ai eu du mal à vivre avec lui tout en sachant qu'il l'aimait toujours elle.

Alors je suis partie. Mais j'étais jeune et bête. »

Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Severus commençait à émerger. Il entendait quelques bruits autour du lui mais tout semblait très lointain et il se sentait si fatigué. Comme après une monumentale cuite. Une énorme cuite, de celles du genre qu'ils prenaient avec Lunmila le weekend ou aussi en semaine. Quand ils avaient eu une mauvaise journée, ou alors une très bonne, cela dépendait des moments. Une cuite qui vous fait vous réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, dans des habits qui ne sont pas toujours les vôtres, dans l'après-midi ou même parfois le jour encore d'après. Mais Lunmila était partie et il n'avait plus fait cela depuis longtemps. Mais là c'était pareil. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son corps. Et que s'il se concentrait il avait l'impression d'être dans un lit, un lit assez confortable, avec une couverture chaude au dessus de lui. Et quelqu'un qui lui tient la main ! Quoi ? Cela doit être une hallucination dûe à l'alcool ou en tout cas à quelque chose de particulier pour le mettre dans cet état. Où était-il ? Dans cet état, et…. En sous-vêtement ? Par Salazar !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Je suis désolée d'avoir du tout reposter, j'ai fait des changements, notamment en ce qui concerne l'orthographe et la situation de base de l'histoire. Alors désolée du dérangement, surtout pour ceux qui suivent la fic et qui ont reçu des mails. Excusez-moi !**

 **Ce chapitre et la suite voient apparaître un peu d'humour car je préfère continuer sur ce terrain ce qui est plus drôle pour tout le monde**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **CHAPITRE 9 : Réveil douloureux**

Il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux et à comprendre où il se trouvait. Visiblement à l'infirmerie. Pour quelle raison encore ? Il fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux espérant comprendre les raisons de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Et là, il eu du mal à se retenir de rire, même si son corps n'en aurait pas été capable. Au bout de son lit, Mme Pomfresh et Lunmila étaient toutes les deux affalées sur une chaise, endormie, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne put rire, il ne voulait pas les réveiller et son corps était engourdi. Il avait aussi très mal à la tête et rire n'aurait pas arrangé ses affaires. Sentant cependant que son cou était libre de tout pansement ou vêtement, il profita pour glisser tout doucement – mais vraiment doucement car l'engourdissement de son corps ne diminuait pas – sa main droite sur le côté gauche de son coup afin de frotter cette cicatrice qui le démangeait. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour gratter mais frotter un peu avec le bout des doigts ne pouvait pas faire de mal et au contraire, pourrait le soulager un peu. Il frotta ses doigts doucement sur cette cicatrice pendant un certain temps, sans cependant savoir exactement combien de temps. Ce fut Lunmila qui le sortit de sa rêverie :

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter une à ta collection tu sais ». Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Comme une mère elle posa une main puis un baiser sur son front avant de frotter elle-même la dite cicatrice plus délicatement.

« Je sais que tu aimes, ça fait mauvais garçon, alors je me suis dit que une de plus ne te laisserai pas indifférente ».

« Tu es impossible Severus. Aller ça suffit laissons-la tranquille ». Elle enleva ses doigts de la gorge de Severus et posa également la main de Severus sur le drap pour que lui cesse également. Elle resta cependant à côté de lui.

« Ça fait mal Severus ? » le ton de la professeur était soudain devenu sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler.

« Plus maintenant. Au début oui, je n'avais même pas à parler. Et avec le temps ça s'est passé. Maintenant ça me démange c'est tout. »

« Mon pauvre… »

« Arrête avec ce ton mielleux. Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

« Poison. Tu t'es évanoui dans ta classe. »

« Quoi ? » aux mots de Lunmila il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser dans son lit et de paniquer. Il avait faibli devant les élèves, devant Potter et sa clique d'autant plus… Il ressentait de la honte. Mais il avait haussé le ton et cela avait réveillé Poppy qui tout de suite se leva et se rapprocha de lui :

« Severus, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai été empoisonné et que je me suis évanoui devant ma classe, je suis au top. »

« Quand arrêteras-tu ? » le sermonna l'infirmière « As-tu encore de la fièvre ? Envie de vomir ? »

« Non ça va mal à la tête comme lors d'une bonne cuite au whiskey mais sinon ça va. »

« Bien je vais te laisser sortir dans ce cas mais à la seule condition que tu te reposes et que tu ne restes pas seul » Elle se tourna vers Lunmila « Ma chère ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Poppy, je vais veiller sur lui »

Severus comprit à cet instant que les deux femmes avaient du se rapprocher et qu'elles étaient maintenant toutes deux liées contre lui et qu'il avait donc perdu la partie.

« Je ne vous dérange pas trop. Je ne suis plus un enfant je peux rester seul. »  
Ce fut Lunmila, avec un sourire, le même d'ailleurs qu'elle aurait pu destiner à un enfant, qui lui répondit par un évasif « Mais bien sûr ». Il ne comprit pas de suite ce qui venait de se passer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Un peu d'intimité**

Mme Pomfresh consentit enfin, en début d'après-midi, à laisser sortir le professeur Rogue. Il aurait dû pour cela remercier Lunmila car elle avait assuré à l'infirmière qu'elle prendrait soin de lui et qu'elle le surveillerait. Il aurait dû car il n'était pas question qu'il le fasse. Il ne manquait plus qu'il doive la remercier de le surveiller tel un enfant.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi dans les appartements du professeur. Il dû se battre avec elle pour avoir le droit de s'allonger dans son canapé et non dans son lit. Elle consentit alors à le laisser un peu lire en se disant que cela ne le fatiguerait pas trop. Lunmila s'assit donc en face de lui, dans un fauteuil et en profita pour lire également.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi calmement. Severus ce dit qu'il devait profiter de ce moment : Lunmila calme. La jeune femme ne savait pas rester dans ce genre de situation habituellement. Elle devait parler, bouger, chanter ou casser des choses – elle était très maladroite. Hors là, elle restait calme à lire sans bouger et sans parler. Un miracle. Pour une fois c'était lui qui se déconcentrait. Il n'arrivait pas à lire longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour la regarder. Elle était belle, encore plus que quand elle était partie quelques années auparavant. Elle se maquillait moins et semblait plus sure d'elle. Il voyait la concentration sur son visage. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage sans qu'elle ne semble les voir. Un sourire se profila sur le visage du professeur, finalement, il du se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les femmes, un peu cinglée même. Elle aimait les activités des moldus mais certaines de ses activités étaient plutôt agréables. Elle aimait la vie « Rock and Roll » comme elle disait sans qu'il sache à quoi elle se référait. Elle était intelligente – elle aimait lui répondre par des piques dignes de Severus Rogue – elle était assez courageuse pour s'opposer à lui – un sal caractère ancienne Gryffondor qu'elle était. Et elle l'avait aimé lui.

Elle finit par lever les yeux au bout d'un moment et en voyant le regard du professeur posé sur elle elle ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

« A quoi penses-tu Severus ? »

« A toi » il répondit de manière spontanée sans réfléchir. Ce qui fit naître un rictus sur son visage, il s'en voulait d'avoir fournit une réponse aussi niaise.

« Tu te sens mieux Severus ? » encore son côté maman qui revenait à la charge, étonnant pour quelqu'un qui lui avait toujours dit ne pas vouloir de mari ni d'enfant.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Veux-tu aller dîner dans la grande salle ou fait-on servir un repas ici ? »

« On peut manger ici, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé en tête à tête », le grand sourire de Lunmila réapparu sur son visage.

Laissons-là nos chers amis. Je ne ferai de mal à personne en racontant leur soirée en toute intimité. Vous me direz déjà ? Oui ! Non ce ne sont pas des filles ou garçons faciles, loin de là, mais après plusieurs années sans se voir pour de stupides raisons et avec un amour qui n'a finalement disparu, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce rare moment de calme et d'intimité ? Et puis je fais ce que je veux de toute façon

Des reviews ?  
A bientôt


End file.
